


三 03

by C_ilantro



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_ilantro/pseuds/C_ilantro
Summary: /大平祥生×川尻莲×鹤房汐恩（含房子大）
Kudos: 5





	三 03

『Shosei』

大平祥生14岁分化成功，比起正常人的16岁算是少见的早熟。

他从小就受良好的家教，对于性别之分没有什么偏见，相反在没有分化之前他就一直被培养成一个优质的omega。

因为独生子的身份，他在被严苛教导的同时又享受着无尽的溺爱。母亲的遗传过于强大，他的长相一直偏女性一点，性格也是优雅而随和的纯良风范。

所以，当某一个平凡的夜晚，他被萦绕着奶香气味的自己给热醒时，没有人怀疑他是个alpha，就连他自己都觉得自己是个omega。

可是当alpha隐刻在骨血的基因序列被激发出来时，他还是不可避免的出现了一些alpha才会有的特性。

比如他的体格和力量。

以及从原来学习的西洋乐器变成了动感外放的街头舞蹈。比起安静的琴房，热闹的广场更能吸引他。想要的东西不会再克制隐忍，而是在脑内叫嚣着一定要得到。

外界的一切都可以刺激到他，在从容优雅的外壳下，属于alpha独有的暴戾和专制正在慢慢抽条。

但他本质还是个优秀的好孩子，因为他打心里觉得自己是个omega，就像身边的人都认同的那样。一个有着甜甜奶香的，长相乖巧可人，品学兼优的omega中学生。

这一切持续到他16岁。

那一天也是如同他分化当晚的普通夜晚，他一个人去找不知道在哪里丢掉的书。

也许是因为在学校里过于优秀，有时候也招来了一些莫名的恶意。又或者是以一个omega的性别却在各项成绩中都超过大部分的alpha稳坐第一，被人用恶作剧警告了。

总之，那一天他到家时发现自己的书包里多了一个纸条。

「今天的作业被我藏起来了哦 想要的话天黑之后去xxx拿呀」

他不好意思因为这些事惊扰父母，或许本身也并不想。所以在一切安静下来之后一个人偷偷的跑了出来。

纸条上所说的位置就在学校的背后，有传闻一些不良经常在那里出没，勒索敲诈低年级的零花钱，也有真正的混混，会侵犯omega的那种。

大平祥生听过身边的同学神秘兮兮的凑在一起谈论，但是对于一个只要从正门出来就可以坐上专车的人，实在是难以想象那些不知真假的传闻。

所以他格外耿直的没有想到这个层面，以一种平常的心态绕过一条巷子去到了学校后面的那条街。

好不容易在一个店铺外的墙角看到了堆在一起的书本，他立马走了过去，将书本一一理好抱在怀里之后，一双锃亮的皮靴出现在他的眼前。

“中学生？”

带着烟嗓的女声，随后又是一阵杂乱的脚步声。

他顺着那双靴子往上看，对方穿着紧身的牛仔裤，一双笔挺的腿。

黑色的皮夹克，艳红的的嘴唇，深邃的眼妆，利落的单马尾，染得如红釉般的指甲，中指和无名指之间夹着一小节烟，随着空气的腐蚀飘出一缕灰。

她后面还跟了一伙人，有男有女，但大平祥生只看着她移不开双眼。

对方弯下腰在他颈间深吸一口气，随后将手里的烟丢弃，似乎嫌弃那味道沾染了刚刚入鼻的气息。

“是只可爱的小奶猫呢。”

她上扬着语调，抬手做了一个指向的动作，随后那群人团团围住了大平祥生。

那一刻的大平祥生并不知道接下来的事情会足以改变他的一切，没有见过这样阵仗的他呆呆地愣着，直到被领着穿过一个暗巷，去到了一个更为嘈杂的地方。

他的书本还被抱在怀里，因为紧张和不安被抱的死死的。

他们在一个闪着灯牌的店前停下，因为频繁的闪动大平祥生根本无法念出店的名字，他楞楞的被女生勾起下巴，对方在他脸上吹了一口气，带着尼古丁和朗姆酒的味道。

美丽而危险。

“小奶猫知道等会会发生什么吗？这么一声不吭地跟着姐姐？”

她笑着从背后拥住少年的身躯，大而挺立的胸部抵着大平祥生的肩背，有一种难以呼吸的感觉。

大平祥生就这样被动地被人带到了楼上的一个房间，等到被一股强大的力量拉扯着摔到柔软的床铺上时，他才终于想起了反抗。

可是对方毕竟是一个alpha。

当朗姆酒的味道充斥着整个空间，他已经晕乎乎地毫无反抗之力了。过度的酒精气味从口鼻腔吸入，从没沾过这些的大平祥生简直被克的死死的。

对方丰满的身躯贴了上来，大平祥生软着身子推拒着，却仿佛欲拒还迎的情趣惹得身上的人一声轻笑，动作更加地大胆。

在朗姆和甜奶的交缠中大平祥生突然没由来的感到了排斥，大脑有那么一瞬间的清醒，反压到了对方身上。

“咦？原来是个alpha吗？”女人似乎也感受到了排斥反应，若有所思道，“算了，不过也只是个劣质的alpha，这样弱的信息素……”

她说着轻而易举地压制住了大平祥生一瞬的暴起，再一次在对方的身体上放肆。

“偶尔享受一下alpha也是不错的。”

那一天大平祥生才意识到自己原来是一个货真价实的alpha。

因为自己的软弱无能，被一个素不相识的女性alpha用强大的信息素压制，被迫坚挺着性器任对方在自己的身上驰骋。

对方来自同性的信息素让他排斥到几欲作呕，可自己给对方的排异反应却是微乎其微。

女性alpha的性癖格外的好满足，只要和她不停的亲吻就够了，那天晚上他被压迫着足足射了三次，才终于像被抛弃的玩具一样放任不管。

恶心的初次，恶心的亲吻，恶心的性爱。

大平祥生16岁被人拐上床，那之后，他开始了疯狂的报复。

原本他可以以对方利用自己特殊信息素侵犯未成年的罪名上诉，可他却不愿意了。

他觉得他是要谢谢这个人的，不是对方他也不会知道自己是个alpha，他更不会知道因为所有人的默认，自己的信息素竟然如此薄弱，毫无攻击性。

他恨透自己明明是一个alpha却有着如同omega般迷惑的味道。

他嫉妒那些没有味道的beta，嫉妒那些有着不需要刻意彰显就可以明示性别的信息素的alpha。

可他很快的接受了这样的自己，一边厌恶着一边利用自身的优势勾引诱惑那些不长眼的beta和alpha们。

他讨厌那些人被自己的奶香迷的团团转，可又抑制不住当自己强上了对方的那种发自内心的餍足。

他想看到这些人脸上绝望而痛苦的表情，可是他们无法反抗自己，只能接受命运。

他忍着内心的厌恶和生理的排斥，一边摧残着自己一边报复着别人，这种扭曲的快乐让他沉迷其中，几乎将此称作为人生。

大平祥生的对象不乏那些认为自己清纯可人好骗炮的人渣，却也有像鹤房汐恩那样的老实人。

高中三年是他过得作为糜乱的一段时间，那个时候他沉迷于这种反转的性爱游戏，为了维持人设在学校里还稍微收敛一点，在校外却完全是另一副堕落的姿态。

他第一眼看到鹤房汐恩的时候是在回家的公交车站，为了方便在外面玩，他拒绝了司机每天的准时接送，用各种各样的理由搪塞自己的父母。

那一天他正巧在伪装一个每天坐公车回家的乖乖牌，他身边是一个西装革履的alpha，人前一副精英样，可他深知对方就喜欢钓这种乖巧的学生，就算发生了什么也不敢张扬出去的性格。

鹤房汐恩穿着一件格子衫，优越的身高和外貌完全是他想攻略的type，尤其是那不苟言笑的表情，简直写满了“快来攻略我”五个大字。

当天晚上他心猿意马的解决掉了那个精英alpha，连羞辱对方的话都懒得说，穿好衣服后就急匆匆的用自己的人脉去找对方的信息。

图书馆那次其实并不是大平祥生故意设计的，连他自己都有点意想不到，那道直直朝自己看来的视线是来自于鹤房汐恩的。

在他得到的信息里，对方是一个热衷于学习对其他东西都不太感兴趣的古板无趣的人。他甚至在为如何攻略对方发愁。

他一向喜欢用外貌和性格去黏住一个人，既然对方对自己的脸蛋感兴趣，多看了两眼，那么他也不介意主动出击。

情窦初开的古板直男大概最受不了的就是自然的贴近，无意识的撒娇，和偶尔展露的不良。唯一令人费神的大概是这样的攻略要持续一段时间，没有那么容易就吃到嘴。

国王游戏是他策划的，对于接吻这种事情，他最擅长不过，用他肮脏的嘴唇去玷污对方，但对方却觉得那是独一无二的柔软。

这种感觉真的是太爽了！

当天晚上他就想时机成熟了，终于带着乖孩子在自己指引的路上靠近，内心的成就感那是无与伦比的。

可当对方一脸忐忑的说怕伤到自己，并且诚恳的表示一定会回去好好学习的时候，他莫名的心软了。

“汐恩还没成年吧，等汐恩成年的时候我再把你吃掉，一点不剩的那种哦。”

他记得他用着自己最擅长的言语紧紧地抱着对方，那一晚他一夜未眠，只看着对方的睡颜发呆，然后用拇指擦了擦对方的嘴唇。

这大概是唯一一个没有和他发生肉体关系却还保持着感情的人吧，至少就算去了大学，他也没有舍得和对方断开联系。

至于川尻莲，此刻正和自己牵着手走在回公寓的路上。大平祥生很喜欢和对方十指交扣的感觉，有一种被川尻莲所笼罩的安定感。

原来他以为对方至少是一个beta，那一次设计和川尻莲发生关系之后才知道原来是个omega，他第一次和omega做爱，AO结合的快感自然不必多说，和川尻莲做爱大概是每一次都酣畅淋漓的。

虽然抱着“不想负责”的心态没有标记对方，嘴上冠冕堂皇说着「在没有稳定下来不想随意标记莲君」的话蒙混了过去。

但在那之后，他却再也没有和别人乱搞过，仿佛收了心一般。

有时候连他自己都觉得是不是爱上了对方。

“有听我在说吗？”川尻莲似乎永远都带着如水一般沉稳的气质，“明天到底想去哪里玩呢？快开学了，马上祥生就要忙起来了吧，学生会的事情那么多。”

“游乐场吧，上次还没有去鬼屋呢。”大平祥生故作思索。

“诶？总觉得你又在想着揩油哦，之前没少在游乐场吃我豆腐啊。”

“才没有啦！当时是真的腿软，这次去鬼屋的话我肯定不会怕的！”

“那就去游乐场吧，没办法呢祥生像小孩子一样就喜欢去那种地方。”

看着川尻莲笑得眯起了眼睛，大平祥生鬼使神差地拿起手机拍了张照，“去游乐场的话，要坐摩天轮吗？”

川尻莲习惯了大平祥生时不时的拍照，甚至享受其间。听了大平祥生的话，他也忍不住思考了一下。

“果然，还是要——”

「叮当」

短信的声音。

From【汐恩】：坐了末班车来找祥生，大概明天就能到了，这么突然有点抱歉，可是我太想祥生了，一下子就忍不住了

From【汐恩】：祥生明天可以来接我吗？

“抱歉，刚刚有短信让我明天去一趟学校。”

“只能下次再约了。”大平祥生放下手机，有些遗憾地开口，“真是不好意思。”

“没关系，毕竟祥生可是学生会的干部，责任很重大呢。”川尻莲安慰地开口，牵住对方的手紧了紧表示理解。

「果然还是要去体验一下的 毕竟现在是情侣嘛」

原来他是想这么说的。

TBC


End file.
